CEKREK!
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang berisi keisengan Akashi yang suka memotret Kuroko tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko/badsummary/newbie in this fandom/warning: shounen-ai, humor gagal, ooc dikit, gaje/cover dr google/gak jadi tamat/langsung update sampe chapter 4/Jail Akashi x Kuroko/end karena males :v
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya. Siswa kelas dua SMP Teikou ini, kini tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya sebagai seorang pelajar SMP. Ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur kamarnya karena sakit.

Yah cuaca makin aneh saja sekarang ini. Salju yang tidak turun pada waktunya, hujan yang terus menerus, sengatan panas matahari yang membuat kulit terasa terbakar perih, dan sebagainya.

Tubuh Kuroko bisa dibilang cukup rentan terhadap penyakit. Cuaca yang tidak menentu membuat daya tahan tubuhnya turun dan terkena sakit. Salah Kuroko juga yang sering jajan sembarangan, beli vanilla milkshake terus gak kenal musim. Jadilah Kuroko batuk pilek demam begitu.

"Ojamashimasu. Tetsuya, daijoubu desuka?"

"daijoubu ja arimasen, Akashi-kun"

Akashi melihat keadaan Kuroko yang kini sedang tidak berdaya di tempat tidur. Mukanya merah, rambutnya berantakan karena seharian di tempat tidur dan di dahinya terdapat kompres untuk menurunkan demamnya.

 **CEKREK**

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengambil fotomu yang sedang sakit"

"Kau kesini mau menjengukku atau mengambil fotoku yang sedang sakit?"

"Habis muka Tetsuya lucu sih"

"Tidak lucu, hapus fotonya Akashi-kun"

"Gak mau, fotonya bagus kok kamu gak jelek. Tetsuya dalam keadaan apapun tetap cantik"

"Akashi-kun, aku ini laki-laki. Sebaiknya Akashi-kun pulang saja, nanti tertular"

Setelah mendapatkan berbagai usaha pengusiran dari mulai dari dilempar bantal sampai dilempar cium (?) oleh Kuroko, Akashi akhirnya mau pulang juga.

~oOo~

Setelah beberapa hari absen karena demam, Kuroko dapat bersekolah kembali. Rekan satu timnya, datang ke kelas Kuroko untuk melihat keadaannya sebentar saat jam istirahat pelajaran pertama.

"Kau sudah sehat, Kuroko?"

"Ya, aku sudah sehat Akashi-kun"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Karena kau baru pulih, jika merasa kurang fit untuk latihan jangan memaksakan diri. Aku yakin, pelatih dan Nijimura-san akan mengerti"

"Baiklah. Akashi-kun. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Akashi memerhatikan wajah datar Kuroko. Wajah datar Kuroko yang sedang memohon kepadanya. Akashi langsung mengambil handphone flipnya yang berwarna merah.

 **C** **E** **KREK**

"Akashi-kun, kenapa memotret wajahku?"

"Salahkan wajah datarmu yang imut dan menggemaskan, Kuroko"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, ia bosan dibilang 'imut' baik oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki.

 **C** **E** **KREK**

"Akashi-kun, kenapa aku difoto lagi?"

"Foto candid lebih bagus karena posenya lebih alami"

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko berteriak kepada Akashi karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal dengan Akashi.

 **C** **E** **KREK**

"Akashi-kun!"

Yang diteriaki oleh Kuroko malah tertawa kecil kemudian mencubit kedua pipi gembul Kuroko.

"I- Ittaiyo Akashi-kun"

 **CUP**

Akashi mencium pipi Kuroko. Sontak yang dicium membelalakan kedua matanya. Berani-beraninya Akashi mencium Kuroko di kelasnya. Walau kelasnya lumayan sepi, namun tetap saja ada beberapa siswa yang melihat. Terlihat pula beberapa fujoshi yang berada disana histeris melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun kita sedang di kelas, dilihat oleh banyak orang"

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi yang indah untuk diabadikan. Apa kau tidak sadar kau menunjukkan itu hanya di depanku? Kau tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima, bahkan kepada sahabatmu Aomine"

Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Kuroko.

 **C** **E** **KREK**

"Akashi-kun!"

"Hehe, tadi kau ingin meminta tolong. Memangnya mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tidak jadi! Aku minta tolong pada Momoi-san saja!"

Poor Akashi, sabar yah diambekin Kuroko.

 **C** **E** **KREK**

"AKASHI-KUN!"

 **END/TBC**

AN: yosh author baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku minna salam kenal ^^

Bingung ini mau dilanjut aja atau harus berakhir? Soalnya fict di fandom sebelah juga masih terlantar karena efek lemon. Yah ini terinspirasi dari meme yang akhir-akhir ini jadi trend 'ganteng dikit ckrek' dan karena author sukanya akakuro jadilah fict ini. Akhir kata, aku mau mengemis review berkenankah kalian untuk memberikannya pada hamba?

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

Handphone flip milik Akashi berbunyi, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Akashi mengambil benda flip tersebut dari dalam tasnya dan melihat nama seseorang yang meneleponnya di saat ia hendak memulai sebuah pertandingan.

"Haizaki desu"

"Hah? Yokose!"

Nijimura merebut paksa handphone flip Akashi dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Haizaki! Teme ima doko da?"

"Suimasen, kazehichatta. Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Aura hitam terpancar dari tubuh Nijimura dan terlihat sangat jelas tanda perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya.

"Haizaki tidak bisa hadir karena masuk angin"

"Kuroko, kau masuk jadi starter"

Jika Shirogane-kantoku yang sudah berbicara apa boleh buat.

Kuroko gugup, ia baru pertama kali ini jadi starter. Tetes-tetes keringat dingin keluar dari kulit Kuroko walau tanpa ia undang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nijimura-san, ore no keitai"

Nijimura memberikan handphone milik Akashi kepada pemiliknya.

 **CEKREK**

"Akashi-kun, nani o shite?"

"Biasa lah, mengambil foto wajah imutmu"

"Yamete kudasai Akashi-kun, hapus fotonya"

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, main-mainnya nanti saja. Kita menang dahulu"

"Hai' kapten"

Pertandingan kali ini berfungsi untuk mereview sistem permainan anak-anak kelas satu. Oleh karena itu, di pertandingan kali ini semua starter adalah anak kelas satu. Ini adalah kali pertama Kuroko menjadi starter, ia sangat gugup sekali.

Semua pemain kelas satu masuk ke lapangan dan saling berbaris.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"_

"Tetsu, relax"

Bukannya menuruti apa kata Aomine, Kuroko malah semakin gugup. Gawat, dia seperti bayi baru lahir saja. Semua teman satu timnya mengkhawatirkan Kuroko yang jelas terlihat sangat gugup.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Pertama kau san-"

Akashi belum selesai bicara dan Kuroko tiba-tiba jatuh. Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko begitu pula dengan Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Sumimasen, aku terpeleset"

"Aku rapopo"

Jelas sekali alasan Kuroko berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuat teman-teman satu timnya tidak khawatir. Darah yang keluar dari hidung Kuroko adalah buktinya.

"Kamu gak rapopo Cuya"

Calon kapten di tahun depan mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya kekasih Kuroko. Dan lebih spesifik lagi adalah semenya Kuroko.

Kuroko keluar dari lapangan dan mengobati mimisannya. Senpai-senpai dan pelatih yang berada di kursi cadangan membantu Kuroko mengobati mimisannya.

"Sayang sekali handphoneku berada di tas"

"Baiklah main-main dan marahnya nanti saja. Pertama kita menang dahulu"

Nijimura masuk menggantikan Kuroko sebentar. Setelah mimisan Kuroko berhenti Kuroko kembali masuk ke lapangan dengan lebih santai.

50 - 81

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Teiko. Kemenangan adalah motto klub basket Teiko sehingga menang adalah hal yang biasa bagi Teiko namun luar biasa menurut klub basket lain.

Setelah pertandingan berakhir, semua pemain pergi ke ruang ganti yang sudah disediakan untuk Teiko. Mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Midorima yang sibuk dengan jari-jarinya. Murasakibara yang memakan cemilannya dengan rakus, ia merindukan cemilannya karena selama pertandingan tidak boleh makan cemilan. Kapten Nijimura sedang sibuk berbicara dengan pelatih. Aomine yang asik tidur. Sedangkan pasangan AkaKuro kita sedang asik sendiri-sendiri. Akashi mengelap keringatnya dan melepas seragam basketnya yang sudah basah karena keringat sementara Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Akashi. Kuroko yang hendak mengambil kaosnya yang kering di dalam loker dipanggil seseorang.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko menengok kepada si surai merah yang memanggil nama depannya.

 **CEKREK**

"Akashi-kun, nani o shite?"

"Habisnya tadi aku tidak sempat memotret wajahmu ketika kamu sedang mimisan"

"Itu tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Hapus"

Si surai biru berusaha mengambil ponsel Akashi

"Kau habis bertanding pun tetap manis Tetsuya"

"Aku masih berkeringat Akashi-kun, pokoknya hapus!"

"Hmm, badanmu lumayan bagus juga yah Tetsuya"

 **CEKREK**

"Hapus, Akashi-kun!"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mengecup sekilas bibir manis Kuroko. Refleks, Kuroko menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Habis kamu jahat Cuya! Masa ke pacar sendiri masih manggil pake nama marga? Panggil dengan nama depanku dulu dong"

Kuroko diam, memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Kuroko. Tapi baiklah, asal jumlah foto dirinya di dalam ponsel Akashi berkurang tak apalah. Hanya untuk saat ini saja.

"Sei-kun"

"Apa sayang?"

"Sei-kun, hapus fotoku yang tadi kau ambil diam-diam"

"Sei-kun yang mana yah?"

"Sei-kun yang mesum, iseng, jail, gak ada kerjaan makanya suka ambil foto candid orang lain"

"Oh yang itu. Kirain gitu Sei-kun yang tampan, pinter, pacarnya Cuya yang manis, cantik-"

Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi.

"Aka- Sei-kun narsis"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mengecup ujung hidung Kuroko. Si raja setan merah ini, lebih tepatnya rajanya raja setan setelah berpacaran dengan Kuroko memiliki hobi baru. Yakni membuat Kuroko yang kudere dan memiliki wajah sedatar papan setrikaan menjadi memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi. Yang membuat Akashi bertambah senang adalah, ekspresi-ekspresi tersebut hanya akan ditujukan kepada Akashinya seorang. Oleh karena itu Akashi ingin mengabadikannya sebanyak mungkin di dalam selembar foto.

"Pokoknya setelah ini, kau harus memanggilku seperti itu terus. Kalau tidak kau akan kuberi hukuman"

Kuroko tidak suka dengan pernyataan sepihak Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada orang yang suka hidupnya diatur-atur. Harus begini harus begitu, nanti dihukum ini dihukum itu. Kuroko menggembungakn kedua pipinya yang chubby, tanda ia tidak suka namun ia begitu malas mengungkapkannya karena pasti ujung-ujungnya berdebat dengan Akashi.

 **CEKREK**

Akashi langsung kabur guna menjauhkan handphonenya dari jangkauan Kuroko. Kuroko tidak menyerah untuk berusaha menghapus foto-foto candidnya dari ponsel Akashi. Akashi kabur dan Kuroko mengejarnya. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara seme boncel dengan uke kuntet. Adegan kejar-kejaran mereka berlangsung sengit dan meriah. Menganggu ketenangan seluruh penghuni ruang loker.

 **DUGH!**

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi berhenti dan Kuroko terpeleset sehingga wajahnya membentur pintu loker yang sedang dibuka oleh Midorima. Siap-siaplah Midorima mendapat tusukan gunting dari wujud Bokushi walau ia kini sedang tertidur di dalam tubuh Akashi.

"Tetsuya!"

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi panik begitu melihat Kuroko terbentur. Namun tak lama, Kuroko berdiri dan menjauhkan diri dari pintu loker.

Darah mengalir kembali dari hidung Kuroko. Jika saat pertandingan tadi hidung sebelah kiri Kuroko yang mimisan, kini giliran hidung sebelah kanan Kuroko yang mengalirkan darah segar.

"Aku rapopo Sei-kun, Midorima-kun"

"Kamu gak rapopo Cuya, kamu mimisan lagi"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun jahat, aku mimisan bukannya ditolongin malah di foto"

Akashi langsung memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Kuroko mengambilnya dari tangan Akashi, dan menyumbatkannya ke dalam lubang hidungnya guna memberhentikan darah yang mengalir ke luar.

 **JTAK**

Sebuah hantaman di kepala Akashi ia dapatkan dari sang kapten, Nijimura. Akashi melihat siapa lagi yang berani kepadanya kalau bukan sang kapten sendiri. Aura hitam menguar dari badan Nijimura dan tanda perempatan siku-siku imajiner tercetak di dahinya. Membuat Akashi diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih namun tidak dinotis oleh Kuroko karena Kuroko sedang mengobati mimisannya.

"Makanya, jangan main-main disini!"

"Maaf Nijimura-san"

Setelah meminta maaf kepada kapten, Akashi menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia memegangi sapu tangan yang digunakan untuk menyumbat hidung Kuroko agar mimisannya berhenti.

"Aku bisa sendiri Aka- Sei-kun. Sebaiknya kau cepat pakai baju atau mimisanku susah berhen- eh maksudku nanti kau masuk angin Sei-kun. Yah masuk angin"

Sejak kapan Kuroko yang kudere mendadak berubah jadi tsundere seperti ini? Mungkin karena efek tadi Kuroko membentur loker Midorima, Kuroko jadi bersikap sedikit tsundere.

Akashi mengkabe-don Kuroko. Kuroko tercekat kaget, mimisannya semakin bertambah deras sepertinya karena Kuroko kaget. Kuroko harus tenang agar aliran darahnya tidak mengalir lebih cepat dan mimisannya segera berhenti.

"Jadi kamu mimisan karena melihat badanku atau karena terbentur loker"

'Mungkin dua-duanya' batin Kuroko. Namun Kuroko tidak berniat mengucapkannya, nanti jadi debat lagi. Debat dengan Akashi tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Atau mungkin dua-duanya?"

'Sial! Aku belum mengucapkannya ia sudah menebak apa yang aku pikirkan'

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya"

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pakai bajumu, nanti kau masuk angin. Mimisanku juga sepertinya sudah berhenti, aku akan segera mengenakan pakaianku"

"Semuanya cepat berkemas, kita akan segera berangkat pulang"

Seluruh pemain segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah itu mereka naik ke bus yang telah disediakan sekolah khusus untuk tim basket Teiko. Mereka turun di pemberhentian bus yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal masing-masing. Namun Akashi turun di pemberhentian bus yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Kuroko. Ia berniat mampir sebentar di rumah Kuroko sambil menunggu jemputannya datang.

Dari tempat pemberhentian bus terdekat dari rumah Kuroko lumayan jauh jika berjalan kaki. Oleh karena itu mereka mampir di beberapa tempat sambil berbincang ria.

"Aku sangat suka sekali dengan anjing Sei-kun, namun aku dilarang untuk memelihara hewan karena nenekku memiliki alergi dengan bulu hewan"

Bukannya tidak memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko, namun Akashi lebih tertarik melihat wajah dan ekspresi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, kita pergi ke toko buku dahulu sebentar tak apa? Ada novel yang ingin aku beli"

Akakuro masuk ke dalam toko buku untuk membeli novel yang Kuroko inginkan. Kuroko memasukkan novel yang baru ia beli ke dalam tasnya dan meresleting tasnya. Setelah itu Kuroko ingin membeli vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo di Maji Burger, namun Akashi melarangnya.

"Minum es sering-sering itu tidak baik Tetsuya. Apalagi kau habis latihan"

Keinginan Kuroko untuk membeli vanilla milkshake gagal diwujudkan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya mereka segera pulang ke rumah. Di perjalanan pulang, Akashi menelpon sopirnya untuk menjemputnya di rumah Kuroko dan telepon tersebut ditutup oleh Tuan Muda Akashi setelah sopirnya tersebut bilang akan datang 30 menit kemudian.

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroko, Akashi menyapa kedua orangtua Kuroko dan neneknya kemudian langsung naik ke kamar Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur miliknya dan diikuti oleh Akashi yang melakukan hal yang sama di atas tubuh Kuroko sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Ne, Sei-kun. Rumahmu 'kan lumayan jauh, apa gak capek di jalan?"

"Jika aku kelelahan, aku hanya perlu istirahat atau tidur di dalam mobil. Atau memandangi wajahmu, lelahku hilang"

"Sei-kun gombal"

"Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa sewaktu aku tinggal di Tokyo sebelum nanti SMA keluargaku akan pindah ke Kyoto"

Kuroko terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga, yang namanya hubungan LDR itu tidak enak. Kepercayaan harus nomor satu dan paling diutamakan. Jika berkurang sedikit saja kepercayaan tersebut, maka hubungan tersebut akan sedikit mengalami hambatan.

Akashi berniat mengambil ponselnya dari tasnya. Namun tidak berada di tasnya. Ia mencari dengan teliti di setiap kantung-kantung yang berada di tasnya namun hasilnya nihil.

"Mencari apa Sei-kun? Mau aku bantu mencarinya?"

"Ponselku tidak ada"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi berniat mengambil ponselnya dari tasnya. Namun tidak berada di tasnya. Ia mencari dengan teliti di setiap kantung-kantung yang berada di tasnya namun hasilnya nihil.

"Mencari apa Sei-kun? Mau aku bantu mencarinya?"

"Ponselku tidak ada"

"Mungkin terselip di tasmu Sei-kun"

"Sudah aku cari tapi tetap tidak ada"

Akashi nampak kebingungan mencari ponselnya. Jika hilang bahaya, di dalamnya banyak tersimpan harta karun. Yah bagi Akashi, foto-foto Kuroko adalah harta karun.

"Teledor bukan salah satu sifatmu. Mungkin kamu menjatuhkannya di perjalan kita kemari"

"Mungkin kamu benar"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Tak lama setelah suara ketukan pintu kamar Kuroko, suara seorang perempuan dewasa terdengar. Mungkin itu ibu Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, sopir Seijuro datang untuk menjemputnya pulang"

Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin menjauh. Ibu Kuroko langsung turun kembali setelah memberitahu kedatangan sopir Akashi.

Akashi langsung mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Tetsuya"

"Kamu gak mau mandi dulu Sei-kun? Kamu baru saja sampai di rumahku dan kamu mau langsung pulang?"

Jarak Akashi dan Kuroko dieliminasi oleh Akashi. Ia memojokkan ukenya hingga punggung Kuroko menyentuh dinding kamarnya. Akashi makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Tetsuya sekarang udah mulai agresif yah? Mulai berani mengajakku mandi bareng"

Kuroko berusaha stay cool seperti biasanya namun entah mengapa pipi chubbynya tidak mau menurut untuk tidak mengeluarkan rona merah. Apa mungkin Kuroko tertular virus tsundere Midorima? Memangnya tsundere itu semacam virus yang menyebabkan penyakit menular?

"Aku hanya bertanya Sei-kun, aku gak ajak kamu mandi bareng kok. Biasanya juga kalau habis latihan dan kamu mampir kesini, kamu mandi dulu disini baru pulang"

"Cuya manja yah maunya pengen lama-lama di samping aku terus, gak mau aku tinggal"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dan dihadiahi oleh cubitan di pipinya oleh Akashi. Yang dicubit pipinya mengaduh kesakitan namun Akashi tidak memiliki niatan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kuroko.

"I- Ittai Ittai yo akashi-kun, hanase!"

Akashi melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Kuroko. Salahkan Kuroko yang memiliki pipi chubby nan empuk seperti bapau, siapa yang tidak tahan untuk mencubit dan memainkan pipi chubbynya.

"Hehehe, sayang ponselku entah dimana. Kalau ada sudah aku foto wajahmu itu"

"SEI-KUUUUUNNNN!"

"Aku bercanda kok, ya udah pinjem handphonemu aja deh buat kita selfie"

"Aku kurang suka di foto"

"Ya udah kalau kamu gak mau selfie, aku aja yang selfie pakai hp kamu"

"Buat apaan Sei-kun?"

"Nanti kalau aku pulang dan kamu kangen gimana? Kamu kan bisa liatin fotoku?"

"Sei-kun mesum, jahil, narsis, pendek, hidup lagi"

"Kamu juga pendek, kamu bahkan lebih pendek daripada aku. Sudah dulu yah, aku pamit pulang"

Akashi membuka pintu kamar Kuroko. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, Kuroko menarik pergelangan tangan Akashi dan menarik Akashi ke dalam pelukan Kuroko.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sei-kun"

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Dalam hubungan mereka, Kuroko cenderung pasif. Akashi lebih aktif dan agresif dalam hal inisiatif dalam hubungan mereka. Oleh karena itu ketika Kuroko mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu, Akashi akan merasa senang sekali.

"Ya. Kau juga selamat istirahat Kuroko"

Akashi membalas pelukan Kuroko. Tak lama, bibir mungil mendarat di bibir merah Akashi.

 **CUPP**

Kuroko mengecup bibir Akashi. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Walau singkat, rasanya begitu manis di bibir Akashi. Kedua lengan Akashi merengkuh tubuh Kuroko dengan erat, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan yang dimulai oleh Kuroko.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, Sei-kun"

"Ya"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan mengantarkan Akashi sampai depan gerbang rumahnya. Di luar, butler Akashi telah menunggu Tuan Mudanya. Butlernya membukakan pintu mobil, Akashi masuk dan butlernya menutup pintu mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Akashi langsung bercerita kepada butlernya, Tanaka tentang ponselnya yang hilang. Mereka menyusuri jalan di sepanjang perjalanan yang dilewati Akashi dan Kuroko ketika hendak menuju rumah Kuroko. Selain itu, mereka juga mendatangi tempat toko buku yang disinggahi Kuroko untuk mencarinya.

Hasilnya nihil. Akashi tidak menemukan ponselnya. Butlernya mengerti bahwa yang dicari Tuan Mudanya bukanlah ponsel, melainkan data di dalamnya. Ponsel bukanlah barang mahal bagi seorang Akashi. Jika hilang, tinggal beli saja yang baru dan selesai. Jangankan ponsel, pabrik ponselnya pun Akashi sanggup membelinya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda, kami tidak berhasil menemukannya"

Tidak hanya butlernya yang mencari, sopir Akashi pun ikut mencari ponsel milik Akashi. Jika tidak ditemukan mau bagaimana lagi. Akashi pun sudah bingung mau mencari kemana lagi. Ia ingat terakhir kali mengeluarkan ponselnya adalah saat keluar dari toko buku, saat itu ia memandangi wallpaper ponselnya dengan foto Kuroko lalu menelepon sopirnya. Setelah itu Akashi tidak mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Nah itu! Di depan toko buku. Akashi menyuruh sopir dan butlernya untuk mencari ponsel Akashi dengan teliti di depan toko buku. Namun tetap, hasilnya tidak ditemukan.

"Tanaka-san, coba telepon ke nomor ponselku"

"Baik Tuan Muda"

Tanaka mencoba menghubungi ponsel Akashi, namun ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Nomornya tidak aktif"

"Kita ke kantor polisi, buat berita kehilangan"

"Sebaiknya kami saja yang mengurusnya Tuan Muda, sebaiknya anda pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah malam. Apalagi hari ini anda ada pertandingan, anda pasti lelah. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ayah anda akan segera pulang"

"Kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kau yang urus ke kepolisian saja. Onegaishimasu"

Akashi kembali ke mobilnya dan pulang. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 50 menit. Sesampainya di rumah, beruntung Ayah Akashi belum pulang. Si tua itu memang memiliki banyak pekerjaan di tanggal tua.

Yang dipikirkan Akashi adalah satu hal, ponsel miliknya.

'Bagaimana jika foto-foto Tetsuyaku di ambil oranglain? Bagaimana jika orang yang mengambil ponselnya adalah orang iseng atau masih satu sekolah denganku? Bisa gawat jika orang tersebut menyebarkannya'

Di bawah guyuran shower, Akashi merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Walau ia sangat-sangat kepikiran karena kebanyakan isi ponselnya itu berhubungan dengan Kuroko.

'Maafkan aku, Tetsuya'

Setelah Akashi selesai mandi, ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur dan membuka laptopnya. Tentunya wallpapernya adalah foto-foto Kuroko yang ia set setiap satu menit berubah. Sebenarnya setiap hari Akashi selalu memback-up data-data yang berada di ponselnya. Jika ia kehilangan ponselnya hari ini, ia hanya akan kehilangan data-data untuk hari ini saja. Yah walau data-data di hari sebelumnya belum sempat ia hapus. Tetap saja oranglain akan bisa membukanya. Akashi tidak rela jika oranglain harus mencuri data-datanya walau hanya seujung kuku. Apalagi jika data tersebut berhubungan dengan Kuroko.

Mungkin pelajaran berarti bagi Akashi. Akashi hanya memproteksi handphonenya dengan 4 digit password yang passwordnya adalah hari dan bulan ulang tahun Kuroko. Jika orang yang mengenal dirinya dan Kuroko, pasti akan dengan mudah menebak passwordnya.

Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan ia harus membuat laporan keuangan OSIS. Masih kelas satu SMP tapi ia sudah ditunjuk menjadi bendahara OSIS. Tapi Akashi adalah Akashi. Sempurna adalah mustahil, tapi jika seorang Akashi sempurna adalah mutlak.

Akashi baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama dengan Ayahnya. Hanya percakapan kaku yang menemani sarapan ayah dan anak ini.

"Aku dengar dari Tanaka kalau ponselmu hilang. Semalam aku sudah menyuruh Tanaka untuk membelikan ponsel baru. Jangan sampai ceroboh lagi! Kau adalah seorang Akashi! Akashi tidaklah ceroboh!"

Ayah Akashi tidak memarahi anaknya karena ponselnya hilang, namun ia memarahi anaknya karena kecerobohannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ceroboh itu hal yang tidak baik. Ceroboh karena hal kecil saja akibatnya bisa fatal. Apalagi di masa depan nanti Seijurolah yang akan memimpin keluarga dan perusahaan Akashi.

Tanaka menyerahkan sebuah ponsel baru kepada Seijuro. Akashi melihat smartphone dengan case yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena tidak tertarik dengan ponsel baru tersebut. Bukan karena ponsel yang dibelikan kurang canggih, tapi ia lebih menyukai ponsel flip merah lamanya. Tipe handphone Akashi dan Kuroko itu sama, hanya berbeda warna. Seperti ponsel couple. Yah tapi kalau hilang yah mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula ponsel sama atau berbeda dengan Kuroko, ia tetaplah kekasih Akashi.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Akashi memasukkan sepatu pantopelnya ke dalam rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan uwabaki. Tak lama seseorang menyapanya.

"Ohayou Sei-kun"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun no BAKA!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Tetsuya"

Akashi mengartikan kekesalan Kuroko sebagai ungkapan sayang. Si raja modus mulai beraksi kembali. Baru pagi hari, namun Kuroko sudah lelah dimodusi oleh kekasihnya. Akashi 'kan pintar, nilai-nilainya saja selalu mendapat nilai seratus. Yah saking pintarnya jadi kayak beginilah si Akashi ini.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kembali handphonemu Sei-kun?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan handphoneku kembali, makanya beli yang baru"

Handphonenya hilang di malam hari, dan pagi harinya ia telah mendapatkan ponsel yang baru. Wajar saja kok namanya juga keluarga Akashi.

"Sei-kun, antar aku ke kelasnya Haizaki-kun dahulu. Aku ada perlu dengannya, kau harus ikut"

"Haizaki? Bukankah kau tidak akrab dengannya? Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Kau ikut saja dahulu, pokoknya kau harus ikut"

Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi untuk pergi ke kelas Haizaki. Akashi menuruti saja keinginan kekasihnya. Apa sih yang enggak buat Cuya? Jawabannya adalah vanilla milkshake yang banyak, hanya itu. Lagipula di musim gugur seperti ini tidak baik sering minum es. Apalagi Kuroko gampang sakit.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun gak bosen apa iseng fotoin mukaku?"

"Aku memfoto lenganmu dan lenganku yang kau genggam"

"Kamu gak ada kerjaan amat sih Sei-kun? Memori handphonemu pasti cepat penuh dengan foto-foto gak penting"

"Aku pakai memori yang berukuran besar kok, itu cukup"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun, kamu foto apalagi sekarang?"

"Wajahmu kalau masih pagi segar juga yah? Seperti malaikat yang turun di pagi hari"

"Iya iya raja modus udah mengirim jurus-jurus modusnya di pagi hari"

"Aku gak modus kok, gombal sedikit aja"

"Sama aja Sei-kun"

"Modus sama gombal itu beda. Kalau gombal kayak tadi tapi kalau modus itu-"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir mungil Kuroko. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya mencuri ciuman karena Kuroko tidak mengizinkan Akashi untuk mencium dirinya di tempat umum. Apalagi di sekolah, kalau ketahuan guru 'kan gawat kalau mereka di hukum. Paling gurunya bilang "kalau mau pacaran di luar sana, jangan di sekolah. Emangnya kalian jones akut yah, gak ada cewek yang mau sama kalian sampe kalian jadi homo" yah kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Nah kalau itu namanya modus Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun!"

"Lagian gak ada guru ini"

Kuroko diam. Wah kalau sudah diam seperti ini, tandanya Kuroko ngambek. Yah Kuroko ngambek, hayoloh Akashi Kurokonya ngambek. Makanya jangan keseringan modus, dasar tukang modus!

"Iya iya maaf Tetsuya. Habis Tetsuya lucu sih, jadi bawaannya pengen godain kamu terus"

"Tunggu, Sei-kun"

"Apa?"

"Kelas Haizaki-kun dimana yah?"

Jadi Kuroko dan Akashi selama ini berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan. Bodohnya Akashi hanya mengikuti kemana Kuroko berjalan.

"Kelasnya di lantai dua, sama seperti kelasku. Dia berada di kelas sebelahku"

"Tapi Haizaki-kun apa sudah datang ke sekolah jam segini? Bukankah ia sering terlambat"

"Sudahlah kita ke kelasnya saja dulu. Kalau ia belum datang atau terlambat kau temui dia saja setelah istirahat jam pertama"

Sekarang mereka berjalan menuju kelas Haizaki. Kini giliran Akashi yang menuntun Kuroko ke kelas Haizaki dengan menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Bisa gawat Kuroko jika tidak dipegangi tangannya, kalau dia kabur susah mencarinya. Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali. Walau Akashi mudah menemukan Kuroko, tapi tetap saja kerepotan untuk mencarinya.

"Memangnya kamu ada perlu apa dengan Haizaki sampai kau ingin segera bertemu dengannya?"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti yang diduga oleh Akashi dan Kuroko, Haizaki terlambat masuk sekolah. Kuroko menunggu di kelas Akashi dan ketika bel masuk berbunyi, mereka melihat dari jendela kelas di lantai dua Haizaki yang sedang berlarian untuk masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Namun sayang, Haizaki tidak beruntung ia dinyatakan telat oleh guru kedisiplinan yang berjaga di gerbang sekolah. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang hanya berbeda beberapa detik darinya namun berhasil masuk ke gerbang sekolah dan dinyatakan tidak terlambat.

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau masuk ke kelasmu. Bel sudah berbunyi dan kelasmu berada di lantai tiga"

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi saat jam istirahat pelajaran pertama, kau jangan kemana-mana yah Sei-kun"

"Aku gak akan kemana-mana kok, aku 'kan selalu ada di hati Tetsuya"

Akashi gak ada bosen-bosennya buat menggombali si manis Cuya ini. Lagian salah Cuya sendiri kenapa jadi cowok itu terlalu manis. Akashi yang gak suka manis aja kalo punya Cuya kayaknya bakal tetep kena diabetes karena Cuya itu manis banget~

Kuroko pergi ke kelasnya dan lima menit kemudian, guru mulai masuk ke tiap kelas. Beruntung Kuroko yang dapat masuk ke kelasnya sebelum guru Bahasa Jepangnya datang ke kelasnya. Walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya dan jurus missdirectionnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas jika ia terlambat. Tapi Kuroko 'kan anak baik dan rajin, mana mungkin ia memakai cara licik seperti itu.

Jam pelajaran pertama terasa cepat berakhir bagi Kuroko. Maklum, ia sangat menyukai pelajaran bahasa. Waktu terasa lebih cepat jika kita merasa senang.

Waktu jam istirahat pelajaran pertama adalah 15 menit. Waktu tersebut cukup untuk sekedar buang air kecil di toilet, menemui Akashi dan Haizaki. Setelah itu ia harus masuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Kuroko tentu tidak mau membuang waktu, ia berjalan santai menuju kelas Akashi. Tidak perlu buru-buru, lagipula ini bukan tagihan hutang yang sudah lama tidak kau bayar.

"Sei-kun"

Belum sampai di kelas Akashi, Kuroko menemui kekashinya di koridor menuju kelasnya. Mungkin mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh.

"Aku baru akan menjemputmu ke kelasmu karena kau begitu lama, kau mau menemui Haizaki 'kan? Tadi aku lihat ia sedang tidur di kelasnya"

Akashi dan Kuroko langsung pergi ke kelas Haizaki. Haizaki berada di kelas 1-2. Yah bingung juga kenapa anak itu bisa masuk ke kelas unggulan seperti itu. Yah tiga kelas unggulan adalah kelas 1-1 adalah kelas Akashi, kelas 1-2 kelas Haizaki, dan kelas 1-3 adalah kelas Midorima dan Aomine. Walau Aomine masuk kelas unggulan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli masuk kelas mana. Toh ia lebih sering tidur di kelas daripada memperhatikan pelajaran. Itu kalau masih ada sedikit niat, kalau gak ada niat sama sekali mungkin Aomine akan bolos pelajaran. Yang penting Aomine bisa lulus, tinggal pinjam catatan pelajaran milik Satsuki ketika ulangan dan urusan selesai.

"Haizaki-kun"

Kuroko membangunkan Haizaki yang sedang tidur di bangkunya. Haizaki bangun dan melihat rekan satu timnya di depannya.

"Oh Akashi, ada apa kau membangunkanku dengan suara lembut seperti itu?"

"Aku yang membangunkanmu, Haizaki-kun"

"Eh kau tidak berbicara tapi terdengar suara"

"Itu suara Tetsuya"

"Aku di sampingmu Haizaki-kun"

"Uwah!"

Haizaki kaget dengan sosok Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Kuroko merupakan anggota baru di grup satu tim basket Teiko. Mereka belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis.

"Maaf maaf, aku belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu. Kemarin aku mengirim e-mail kepada Kuroko dan apa benar ini ponsel milikmu, Akashi?"

Akashi melihat ponsel flip merahnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Tetsuyanya kembali. Ah bukan Tetsuya, foto-foto Tetsuya. Apalagi foto Tetsuya yang lagi mimisan kemarin, itu imut sekali.

"Coba aku lihat"

Haizaki menyerahkan ponsel yang sepertinya milik Akashi. Warna dan tipe handphonenya memang sama, tapi siapa tahu saja ada orang yang handphonenya sama persis dengan handphone milik Akashi.

Akashi menyalakan handphone tersebut. Handphone tersebut meminta Akashi untuk memasukan empat digit password. Akashi memasukkan empat digit password yang ia hapal di luar kepala dan ternyata berhasil. Kemudian terlihat wallpaper handphonenya yang merupakan foto Tetsuyanya. Baterai ponselnya masih tersisa kurang dari 30% sepertinya sehingga masih bisa menyala. Akashi mengecek seluruh data kontak, pesan, dan galerinya guna memastikan bahwa handphone tersebut benar-benar miliknya yang kemarin hilang. Handphone tersebut memang punya Akashi.

"Yah ini handphone milikku, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Panjang ceritanya, aku malas untuk menceritakannya. Semalam aku sudah menceritakannya kepada Kuroko, tanya saja sama dia"

Haizaki berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Akashi dan Kuroko keluar dari kelas Haizaki. Ngapain nangkring di kelas orang, gak ada kerjaan banget.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor kelas Akashi. Kuroko menatap sendu ke arah jendela tempatnya bersandar.

 **CEKREK**

Kuroko diam, menatap sendu pemandangan sekolah dari jendela di lantai dua. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Akashi namun Akashi cukup peka dengan keadaan Kuroko. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Kuroko.

Dan saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat buat Akashi untuk modus atau bercanda dengan Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya. Kau kenapa? Memikirkan sesuatu? Ada yang mengganggu di dalam pikiranmu?"

"Yah sedikit, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan juga"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ponselku bisa berada di tangan Haizaki? Lalu apa hubungangannya denganmu?"

"Semalam dia mengirim e-mail padaku, menanyakan apakah Sei-kun kehilangan ponselnya. Aku jawab saja iya dan dia mengirim sebuah foto yang merupakan foto ponselmu yang hilang"

Kuroko menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Akashi sambil memeluk Akashi dari belakang. Ia berharap tidak akan ada masalah yang akan melanda hubungan mereka sebentar lagi.

Waktu sore sudah habis dan malam segera datang, Haizaki hendak pulang dari game center. Dia bertemu dengan beberapa pemain basket dengan jaket dan jersey yang sama dengan yang biasa Haizaki pakai dan beberapa orang lagi yang memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda. Sebenarnya Haizaki tidak peduli dengan mereka, kenal saja tidak. Namun apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan membuat sakit pendengaran Haizaki.

"Hey ini bukankah ponsel milik si Akashialan itu"

"Si orang sok sempurna itu? Orang homo mana bisa disebut sempurna"

"Dia berada di grup satu. Pacar homo dia juga ada di grup satu walau dulunya dia ada di grup tiga. Pasti Kuroko hanya memanfaatkan Akashi agar bisa bergabung di grup satu. Lagipula Akashi itu merupakan salah satu calon kapten untuk tahun depan, jadi kontribusi dan pengaruhnya untuk tim basket pastilah besar. Hal seperti itu pasti wajar"

"Kau manfaatkan saja ponselnya agar bisa masuk ke grup satu. Kau bisa mencari sesuatu yang bisa kau jadikan skandal misalnya"

 **BUGH!**

"Aku tidak sudi berada di grup yang sama dengan kalian"

Haizaki menghajar semua orang yang berada di gerombolan anak-anak gak jelas itu hingga babak belur dan mengambil ponsel milik Akashi.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ini seragam yang kau pesan sudah tiba, jadi aku membawakannya untukmu!"

"Arigatou, Momoi-san"

Kuroko melihat seragam basketnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ah ada satu pesan untukmu, ada anak baru yang akan bergabung di grup satu besok"

"Yah aku sudah mendengarnya"

"Dia baru bermain selama dua minggu di tim basket ini jadi mereka ingin kau agar membimbingnya. Namanya Kise Ryouta"

Kuroko ditugaskan menjadi pembimbing bagi Kise. Kise masih kelas dua dan baru bergabung jadi dia membutuhkan seorang pembimbing dan Kuroko adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk itu.

Akhir-akhir ini Akashi mulai sibuk karena ia sudah diangkat sebagai kapten. Akashi jadi jarang meluangkan waktunya dengan Kuroko, bahkan untuk sekedar pulang bersama. Selain itu akhir-akhir ini tatapan Akashi menjadi semakin mendingin.

 _Hubungan mereka menjadi hampa_

Kesibukan Akashi tidak bisa dihindari jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula Kuroko masih bisa pulang bersama dengan Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Momoi. Mereka teman yang baik. Menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka setelah pulang dari aktivitas klub. Pergi ke kombini membeli es krim bersama dengan Kise yang membayarnya. Bermain street ball jika mereka merasa bosan dan bingung mau melakukan apa dan pergi kemana. Pergi ke arcade dan bermain bersama. Dan banyak hal lainnya.

 _Seandainya Akashi ada bersama mereka_

Akashi menjadi dingin akhir-akhir ini. Mereka juga jadi jarang saling berkirim pesan, hanya saling sapa dan mengobrol seperlunya. Akashi jadi terlihat sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan di hari itu, semuanya menjadi semakin jelas..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko sudah lelah membujuk Aomine untuk ikut latihan. Hari itu hujan, dan Kuroko kebasahan karenanya. Ia kembali berlatih dan bertemu dengan Akashi di lapangan. Akashi memberinya sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kuroko.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja Aomine"

Eh? Bukankah biasanya Akashi dan yang lain berusaha untuk membujuk Aomine latihan. Namun apa yang tadi Akashi katakan, biarkan saja? Ini seperti bukan Akashi.

Tatapan Akashi semakin dingin, tidak ada lagi kehangatan di kedua bola matanya. Warnanya pun berubah, bahkan iris mata sebelah kanannya berwarna mati.

"Akashi-kun? Apa maksudmu? Bukan... Maksudku... Kau siapa?"

Kuroko menatap horor Akashi. Keringat mengalir dari tubuh Kuroko walau udara sedang terasa dingin. Sosoknya memang Akashi tapi seperti orang lain. Kuroko tidak mengenal Akashi yang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya"

Di dalam Akashi ada orang lain. Akashi yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang teman dekat Akashi, Midorima pun tidak mengerti.

Kuroko tahu, Akashi yang ia temui di hari itu adalah bukan Akashi. Sosok Akashi yang asli sedang tertidur dan entah berada dimana.

Kise pun merasakan hal yang sama. Semuanya berubah sejak Akashi berubah. Rasanya tidak enak, seperti mereka itu bukanlah satu dan mereka sudah bukan lagi teman.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang berlatih di lapangan basket. Kuroko kini tidak pernah lagi menampilkan senyumnya. Ia bermain dengan hampa, tanpa perasaan senang. Ia merindukan waktu yang dulu. Ia merindukan Akashi yang dulu.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau merasa bahagia?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu. Apakah perasaan seperti itu ada hubungannya dengan kemenangan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sekarang sudah berubah Akashi-kun"

"Lagi-lagi tentang itu. Aku tidak berubah sama sekali. Sejak awal kami memang ada dua. Kami hanya bertukar tempat"

Kuroko kaget mendengarnya. Ia memang sering mendengar kepribadian ganda seperti itu. Hal tersebut memang kasus yang langka juga. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya sendiri yang mengalami hal itu.

"Aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya darimu. Entah kau percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kau Tetsuya. Tapi jika kau menyebutnya sebagai perubahan, maka itulah yang diperlukan"

Akashi yang sekarang tatapannya dingin, bahasa bicaranya kaku, sikapnya juga kaku, dan yang paling penting adalah Akashi tidak mau dibantah. Ini membuat Kuroko sedih. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi airmatanya sehingga airmatanya mengalir.

"Mungkin. Itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kuroko-kun di sini?"

"Oh ya, tapi dia masih belum sadar"

Teman Kuroko dari sekolah Meiko menghampiri ruang perawatan. Kuroko mengalami kecelakaan saat pertandingan dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Hingga saat ini, Kuroko belum membuka kedua matanya.

"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa dengan Tetsuya?"

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro dari SMP Meiko. Aku datang ingin menjenguk keadaannya"

Akashi mencegah Ogiwara untuk menjenguk keadaan kekasihnya. Ia menatap Ogiwara dengan dingin dan seram. Ogiwara tidak gentar atau takut. Keadaan mentalnya saat ini sedang bagus.

Akashi terus menjaga Kuroko dengan ditemani oleh Momoi. Walau lama, tapi Kuroko akhirnya sadar juga.

"Akashi-kun, Momoi-san"

Nama yang pertama kali disebut oleh Kuroko adalah Akashi. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang membahagiakan karena Akashi yang sekarang tidak tahu apa itu arti kebahagiaan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak apa. Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Tentu saja kita menang. Pertandingan selanjtnya adalah final"

"Aku ingin bermain"

"Tidak boleh. Dokter menyuruhmmu untuk tetap beristirahat. Jadi tenanglah dan nikmati saja pertandingannya"

"Tapi"

"Aku mengerti. Ogiwara-kun 'kan?"

Kuroko kaget. Bagaimana bisa Akashi mengetahui soal Ogiwara? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Ogiwara sedikitpun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lorong"

Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kuroko beristirahat di ruang kesehatan dengan ditemani oleh Momoi.

"Aku ingin lihat pertandingannya sebentar"

"Sebaiknya jangan Tetsu-kun"

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

Kuroko berlari menuju lapangan dengan kepalanya yang masih di perban. Ia melihat Ogiwara yang menitikkan air mata kekecewaan. Permainan yang dimainkan oleh kiseki no sedai hanyalah untuk mencapai skor dengan angka bagus ini.

 **111-11**

Kuroko menatap punggung Akashi dari bench. Airmata Kuroko kembali menetes karena Akashi yang sekarang. Akashi merusak hubungan baik Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Dada Kuroko terasa sesak.

 **Ruang ganti Teiko**

Akashi begitu pintar memainkan pion-pionnya. Dengan emperror eyenya, ia kini dapat melihat masa depan dengan mudah. Ia sangat pandai berdebat hingga Kuroko tidak dapat membantah apa yang Akashi katakan. Perkataannya benar-benar mutlak.

Kuroko sedih. Teman-temannya juga kini sudah berubah. Mereka semua sama dengan Akashi. Ia bersedih di ruang ganti seorang diri dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di hari kelulusan SMP Teiko**

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Tetsuya? Apa kau akan melanjutkannya atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan lari lagi. Begitulah keputusanku"

Sebuah seringaian tergaris di bibir Akashi. Jadi beginikah akhir dari kisah mereka. Berlanjut atau tidak, Kuroko menggantungkannya.

 **TAMAT**

 **dengan tidak elitnya :v**

AN: hallo author update lagi, kangen yah? :v *najis*

Kalo pada bertanya-tanya dan kecewa dengan ending yang author buat, jawabannya adalah karena author malas melanjutkan fic ini. Author terlalu terlena dengan berlayar di kapal cerita-cerita yang lain, jadi beginilah :v *gajelas*

Kalau berlanjut, mungkin bakal jadi sekuel dari cerita ini. Kalau ada sekuelnya mungkin akan bercerita tentang AkaKuro di masa SMA. Jadi yang jelas, ini cerita benar-benar tamat. Jangan terlalu menunggu sekuelnya karena bulan depan author mau UTS dan mau fokus kuliah juga :3 *sok rajin*

Kenapa endingnya Akashi jadi Bokushi? Karena Akashi tanpa Bokushi itu kurang menarik :'v Hayo yang fansnya Akashi jujur, daya tarik Akashi itu berada di dua kepribadiannya itu 'kan? Oreshi doang gak akan seru, bokushi doang juga gak akan seru :'v *alasan macam apa ini*

Happy AkaKuro Week yah, peluk kecup basah dari author *amit-amit*


End file.
